The Cookie Jar
by jkane180
Summary: Emmett’s daughter’s best friend is barely legal and trying to honey suckle her way into his pants. AH. Entry for Forbidden Lemon Contest.


**Entry for "Forbidden Lemon" Contest**

**Title: The Cookie Jar**

**Pen name: jkane180**

**Central Characters: Emmett and Jessica**

**Disclaimer: The only part of this shit that I own is my dirty mind.**

**Also, it's rated M cause it's porn. If you aren't old enough to buy porn, you aren't old enough to keep reading.**

**Summary: Emmett's daughter's best friend is barely legal and trying to honey suckle her way into his pants.**

**To see the other entries in the "Forbidden Lemon" contest, please visit the C2 at:**

**www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/community/Forbidden_Lemon_Contest/80416/**

**A/N: This is dedicated to my step-sisters… may they never read this and find out.**

**Please be aware that the age of consent in Washington is 16 – Jessica's age. Emmett is 32 and father to a 16 year old of his own. Don't keep reading if that's going to bother you.**

**Thanks to ({}) and Mister Beta. BellaFlan is a pussy word genius and was the inspiration behind Emmett's refusal to use the same word for his penis more than once.**

**Brief definitions of most of the slang can be found in the closing A/N. You can also find them all at www(dot)urbandictionary(dot)com.**

**I made my own banner (without Photoshop!) for this. I cannot unsquare the photos, but it's pretty hot anyway. http(colon)//img51(dot)imageshack(dot)us/img51/9471/pictures15(dot)jpg**

**Emmett POV**

At sixteen, I was motherfucking sprung over Rosalie Hale. She was the hottest piece I'd ever seen and a freak in bed. Rose wanted three things from me: my fuck stick, a ring, and a kid. Like a pussy-whipped chump, I gave her all three when I was still just a man-child. The tiniest fucking diamond known to man seemed like such a small price to pay to get to ride Rosalie fucking Hale bareback.

I'm a man now and can admit that I was fucking _wrong_.

The shit just seemed to get better and better at first. Pregnancy hormones made Rose crave my baby maker more than ever. We were still raw dogging it 'cause there's no fucking point to wrapping your shit when you're engaged and the bitch is already up the duff. Life was all set to be p-i-m-p.

Again, I was fucking _wrong_.

When Isabella was born – and turned out to be a motherfucking _baby_ – everything went to shit. Suffice it to say, we were not prepared to deal with the consequences of our actions.

Don't get me wrong, Isabella is a _miracle,_ and I am the luckiest motherfucker that ever lived to have her in my life. Being a parent is like wearing your heart outside your fucking body… except that my heart takes care of itself, and Isabella needed me for _everything_.

Rosalie turned out to be a useless waste as a mother. It felt like she just couldn't even see the same angel that I saw. In hindsight, I get that she probably had postpartum depression or some shit, but that doesn't really explain why she's _still_ gone. She was around – sort of – until she turned eighteen. Then her trust fund kicked in, and she took off. All we get from her now is a fat check in a card every year for Isabella's birthday.

I don't know what would have happened to me and Isabella if my parents hadn't been a-fucking-mazing. We lived with them until I was making enough to get our own place. Mom would watch Isabella whenever I was at work. I worked my ass off, climbing my way up the ranks, and earned the title of Chief at the tender young age of twenty-six. I was a kick-ass cop. That, and Forks is a podunk little town with jack shit going on.

My personal life consisted of nothing but Isabella for a _long_ fucking time. Chicks my own age weren't really into raising some other bitch's kid, and I wasn't into the fucking divorcée cougars. For the most part, I kept my equipment in good working order on my own.

Life fucking moves on, and that shit they say about kids growing up _fast_ is abso-fucking-lutely true. With a sixteen year old daughter of my own to keep from getting knocked the fuck up, I kept my gun loaded at all times. Not that Isabella is anything like Rose and I were at her age – thank _fuck_.

I finished cleaning my firearm just as Isabella came downstairs for breakfast. "Morning, baby girl," I smiled. My girl _always_ makes me smile.

"Morning, Daddy." She grabbed the shit for her usual bowl of cereal and sat down across from me at the table.

"So what's on your agenda?" I'd always given Isabella plenty of freedom as long as she was open about her plans and stayed fucking honest.

"Jessica's picking me up and dragging me bathing suit shopping."

I nodded and tried not to think about my daughter's best friend in a bikini. Or lingerie. Or her birthday suit. Little Jessica Stanley was trouble with a capital fucking T – not trouble for Isabella though, trouble for _me._ She'd been friends with Isabella forever, and she'd had a school-kid crush on me for just as long.

It was cute when they were kids, but it had become Trouble.

I cleaned up the gun mess from the kitchen table while Isabella washed her bowl.

"I'm gonna run up and get dressed. Jess'll be here any second. Let her up, 'kay?"

"I'll send her up, sweetheart."

She hurried upstairs, and I adjusted my half-chub. It was pretty fucking pervy of me, but young Miss Stanley knew what she was doing. Jessica had turned sixteen a month ago and stepped her game up. I probably should be proud of her or some shit for knowing the law, but she was just using it to her advantage. And it's not like fear of statutory rape had been the only thing in the way of doing the dirty with her. She wasn't a ho like Rose had been, but she wasn't in the V club with Isabella anymore either. And she sure as fuck liked to turn my hangdown up.

The doorbell rang, and I swaggered over to answer it. Having a bangin' chick half your age all up on your jock _is_ good for the ego. I swung it open and leaned against the doorframe. Jessica was back down at the curb, grabbing something from her passenger seat. Warm weather suited Jessica; she should have grown up in California. Her shorts were short enough to let me see the curve where her thigh turned into her ass. My junk needed another adjusting, and she turned around and smiled when she caught me.

"Hey there, Big Daddy," she flirted, walking toward me with a swagger of her own. When I saw she was checking me out, I let her catch me giving her the once over. I don't know why the fuck her parents let her leave the house dressed like that, but I'm glad as hell they do.

"Hiya, Trouble." I moved out of the doorway to let her in when she reached the porch. "Isabella's getting dressed. Go on up."

"Sure thing, Emmett." She jogged up the stairs, leaving me wondering if she'd meant to put a double meaning in that shit. Not that she needed to drop hints for me to know she was a sure thing. She'd been making that clear every time I saw her for over a year – ever since her perfect tits popped.

I checked my list of shit to do, and, since wonking my cronker to Jessica's sweet ass wasn't on it, I grabbed the laundry out of the dryer and took it to my room to fold it.

The girls hollered their goodbyes a few minutes later, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Having Jessica around all the time had grown… _hard_. I got off on our flirtationship but wouldn't ever let it be anything more. She was just a kid, and she was my own kid's best friend at that. A dirty, freaky-as-fuck, _fine_-ass, barely-legal kid whose favorite hobby was watching me pitch a tent.

Mr. Bone was back, and I decided to rub one out while the girls were gone. I had shit to do, and it wouldn't get done while I was all cum fogged. I locked my bedroom door – to give me time to abort the mission if the girls came back – and sat down at my desk to pull up some free porn. Thank God for the motherfucking internet. It's a dumbass idea to keep porn in the house when you've got a kid – I learned that shit the fucking hard way.

I unzipped my pants and pulled out my palmer with one hand while the other clicked some of my favorite links. I stroked my spunk monkey slowly at first as the slappers on my computer got their shit started. As they got hot and heavy, I increased my pumping speed to keep up. I didn't want to take all day so I buttered my corn faster and faster till I spooged, masterfully grabbing a tissue off the desk quick-like.

With the pipes fucking cleared, I got back to the shit I do on Saturdays to keep our house running like a semi-normal home. The girls still weren't back by the time I was hungry for dinner, so I sent Isabella a text. Texting made me feel like a pansy, but she'd begged me to do it instead of calling her to check in.

Disturbingly quickly, my phone beeped, and Isabella assured me they were fine, had decided to get something to eat and were on their way home. I trusted my kid, so I quit worrying and heated up some leftovers.

I ate and watched TV, catching Die Hard halfway through.

"Hi, Daddy!" the girls chorused when they came in.

"Hey, kids," I answered.

"Jess is spending the night," Isabella told me.

"A'ight, baby girl."

"I'm gonna put my shit away, and then we want the TV," Isabella called as she jogged up the stairs.

I started to stand, but Jessica plopped herself into my lap.

"Bruce Willis was so hot back then," she sighed, making herself comfortable on me.

"Is that a fact?" I laughed. "He too old for you now?"

She turned to face me, smiling and biting her lower lip. She shook her head. "Men get better with age."

I opened my mouth, ready with a sarcastic comeback, but she wiggled her ass against my gagger, silencing me.

Isabella poked her head around the corner. "Jess, get off my dad and come get changed. Dad, better get your ass out before the chick flicks start!"

After a last wiggle and a kiss to my cheek, Jessica followed Isabella upstairs. I grabbed my dirty dishes and took them into the kitchen, adjusting my stiffy on the way. I rinsed my crap off and put it in the dishwasher; it was full so I started it.

I heard the girls laughing on their way down the stairs, and I met them in the hall to say goodnight.

Jessica had on some itty-bitty lingerie, thinly disguised as pajamas. I did my best not to ogle that shit in front of my kid 'cause I refused to have my daughter think I was a fucking rhino. Even if Miss Stanley _was_ asking for it, the fuxy little cock tease.

Isabella and Jessica kissed me good night, one girl on each cheek. Jessica giggled, and Bella rolled her eyes.

I locked up the house and went to my own room.

I checked my work email, but there was too much bullshit to deal with, so I played Tetris. It wasn't long before I decided to knock off for the night.

I woke up sometime later to the soft click of my bedroom door opening. My hand was on my nightstand about to pull the drawer open for my firearm when I recognized Jessica's outline in the dark.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a whisper.

Jessica giggled. "Nothing, Officer. Relax."

As soon as I did I had another question for Jessica, who had sat down on my bed. "The fuck are you doing in my room?"

"Just relax, Daddy. This has been a long time coming."

She started crawling toward me on the bed.

"Nah-unh, Jessica. Ain't nothing like that gonna happen with us."

"Emmett, I know you want me."

"No, Jess, I don't."

She put her hand on my third leg and knew I was a fucking liar.

"You want me."

"The old boy has a mind of his own. Still ain't nothing gonna happen here. Go back to Isabella's room."

Jessica was never the kind of girl to just fucking listen, and she started rubbing my yogurt launcher slowly but firmly. "You butt out then. This is between me and him."

I took a deep breath and lifted her hand off of me. It felt fuckgood; no one but me had touched the poor guy in too damn long. "Jessica, I haven't let my dumb stick do the thinking since Isabella was born. Speaking of Isabella… get back to bed before she wakes up and notices you're gone."

She giggled. "Bella isn't home."

I sat up quickly. "What? Where is she?"

"Relax, Emmett. She snuck out. She's with Edward."

"Are you fucking kidding me? You think I'm gonna sit here while that chump deflowers my kid? No fucking way! Tell me where they are!"

"Oh my god, Papa Bear!" she laughed. "I could really help you with some of that extra tension you're carrying around."

"Jessica!" I grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Tell me where my daughter and her soon-to-be-dickless boyfriend are."

With a smile, she shook her head.

"Argh!" I left her sitting on my bed and got up. I grabbed the first pair of pants I saw and started to step into them.

"Okay, wait, wait, wait." Jessica still seemed to think this whole thing was fucking funny.

"I'm not fucking waiting unless you're going to tell me where the fuck they are."

She shook her head again, and I pulled my pants the rest of the way up.

"Emmett, there's not going to be any deflowering!"

I paused and gazed at her.

"Bella would kill me for telling you this."

I shrugged. Isabella would probably kill her for her putting her hand on my pudding slinger too, but that didn't seem to bother her.

"Edward and Bella are going to wait until they get married."

"No fucking?" I clarified.

"Right," she giggled. "Not for them. She sneaks out; they cuddle, maybe make-out, and talk about their _future_." She got up and stalked toward me. "But you and me… _we_ should be fucking."

"Jessica, you're sixteen."

"Which is legal," she countered.

"You're my daughter's best friend."

"She's not gonna know, Daddy. I'm not so sure she'd care anyway."

"She'd care."

"Maybe. If she knew. Which she won't."

"Jessica, we just-"

"Don't you want me?" she pouted. Even Rosalie's pout at sixteen wasn't that fucking good.

"You know you're a honey suckle, Jess," I admitted quietly.

"Then come play in my honey pot," she smiled.

"You have no idea how much I wanna give you the business. But it's wrong and selfish, and I _can't_." I hung my head but stepped closer to her. I knew it was fucked up to even confirm for her that I wanted to bang her; I just couldn't seem to stop myself when bitches pouted.

"When was the last time that you did something that was just for you, Emmett? How about the last time you put yourself before anyone else?"

"A long ass time."

"And when was the last time you did something you knew was wrong just because you wanted to?"

I could only shake my head.

"That's what I'm offering you, Daddy Em. You can have me, any way you want me, just for tonight. No one's gonna know, and neither of us are under any delusions about what this is. This could be an unforgettable night for both of us, Emmett." She took another step, closing the distance between us.

As Jessica ran her hands from my shoulders, down my arms to my hands hanging at my sides, I felt my resolve weakening. It really wasn't _such _a bad idea, was it? We both knew it was wrong and weren't trying to justify it. We were both of the age of consent.

We were just two people who wanted to fuck.

When Jessica palmed my cash and prizes again, I bent down and pressed my mouth to hers, surrendering.

"Unf," she moaned into my mouth. She kissed me hotly and slid my pants back to the floor. I stepped out of them and put my hands on her tits. _Fuck_, they felt even better than I'd imagined they would.

Jessica broke the kiss and removed her shirt. I bent down immediately to put my mouth around a nipple. I groaned and sucked that pucker hard.

"Oh, god, Emmett!" Jessica yelled.

_Fuck, yes._ Little Miss Barely-Legal is a screamer.

I switched to the other titty and bit down before letting her nipple slide slowly out of my mouth.

"Fuck!" Jessica screamed.

I stood back up to remove her only other article of clothing – those sexy fucking underwear/shorts things that leave an ass half bare.

"How many times have you thought about this, Papa Bear? How many different ways have you thought about fucking me?"

_Shit!_ A fucking dirty talker too!

"A lot, Jessica. _You know_ it's a lot cause you've been shaking your ass in front of me for so long, _desperate_ to get to my johnson."

She smirked at me as her panties hit her knees, and she wiggled them off and stepped out. Her little hand dove under the elastic, she fisted my pizzle and said, "You'd better not be a disappointment."

I reached down between her legs and cupped her pussy. "I'll keep up my end as long as this cunt is nice and tight." I stuck a finger in and felt how wet she was. "And wet," I chuckled.

Jessica's hand started moving up and down my dong as I moved my finger in and out of her. She quit after a few strokes and moved to take off my boxer-briefs. She bent down to help me step out, my finger slipping out of her. After they were off, I put my hand on top of her head and pushed gently before she could stand back up.

"Suck my cock, Jessica."

She giggled and obeyed. After a second, it was fucking clear that her head skills were lacking. It was nice that she could grow from this experience and learn something new.

"I said to _suck it_, Jess, not slobber on it. You best be expecting to swallow my jizz in a few minutes too. If you're gonna disappoint, you may as well go back to bed in the other room," I teased.

She listened and added some suction to the warm wet of her mouth. I put my hand on her head, guiding her rhythm. "That's better," I moaned.

Jessica worked hard to master her new skill, and I came hard just a few minutes later. Swallowing didn't seem to be an issue for her; she took it like a champ.

"How long before you can get it up again?" she asked as she stood back up.

"Shut the fuck up," I laughed and pushed her back toward the bed.

"Aw, come on, old man," she laughed as I stepped close to her again. "I didn't see you take your Viagra."

I gave her another gentle push and then grabbed my jelly roll, waving it at her. "Little girl, I'll be hard again by the time you're ready for a beer keg like this." I stepped to her again.

"You know, if an erection lasts for more than four hours, you should consul-"

I cut her off by pushing her down onto the bed. Little waves rolled across her titties as she landed with a gentle bounce. "If this shit lasts for more than four hours, you won't ever be satisfied by another man again."

Jessica bit her lip, nodded and wriggled her way up the bed, and I knelt down in between her spread legs. I stuck my finger back in her pussy and slid it in and out a few times. She started squirming, and I added another finger. I curled my fingers to hit her g-spot, making her scream and buck her hips up to meet me.

"Holy shit, Emmett!"

I pressed her magic button a few more times, and she came undone, crying out my name again.

She was ready and so was my pussy pleaser, so I reached into my nightstand and dug out a condom.

"I'm on the pill," she told me as I opened the package.

"I'm really happy you are, and I think you should keep taking that, but I'ma put this on anyway." I pulled it out of the package and slid it on my doink.

Jessica looked every bit as delicious as I'd imagined – on her back on my bed, her hair wild above her head, lust in her eyes, panting for me, perfect, perky tits, legs spread wide showcasing her shiny, wet cunt.

_That _is _mozackly_ how my bed should always fucking look. _Damn straight._

I dropped down toward her and caught myself with one hand on either side of her.

Rather than hesitate any more, I slid into her swiftly. She was the hottest, wettest, tightest thing Zeus could ever remember, and I wanted to tell her how fuckgood she felt. "So good," I grunted.

"Ah, fuck me!" Jessica squealed and thrust her hips up to me.

"I am," I reminded her as I pulled out and drove into her again. I went balls deep and paused briefly to savor that shit before I leaned down to kiss her. I pounded into her over and over, breaking the kiss so we could both fucking breath.

She was getting loud as fuck, but she wasn't really speaking English anymore.

"Emmett!!" she bellowed, and I felt her twat try and milk my monster. I wasn't done with her though and set a slower pace while she rode that O out.

I let more of my weight rest on her and slipped my arm under her back. I rolled us both over quickly and said, "Ride me, Jess."

She put her hands on my chest and pushed herself up. Jessica started a sloppy rhythm, so I put my hands on her hips and moved her up and down on my dick, pulling out slowly but pounding down hard. Her titties did a beautiful dance as she used my pleasure pole to make herself feel good. She quickly worked herself up to another climax and screamed my name again.

Jessica came down again, and I pulled her off me, tossing her on her stomach on the bed. She looked back at me with a smile as I pulled her ass up to meet me. I jammed my rooster back in her cockhole and gave it to her hard and fast. She was pushing back to meet me, so I let go of her hips and used her tits as handlebars.

When she came again, I went with her.

"Emmett!" she screeched again.

"Oh, fuck, Jessica," I moaned.

After we were both through, I pulled out and took care of the condom mess.

Jessica sprawled out on my bed, lying on her side, tangled in sheets. "Thank for finally putting out, cunt tease," she smiled at me.

I laughed. "Sure thing, Jessica."

I woke up alone and happier than a motherfucker. I took a somewhat painful leak and threw on some flannel pants.

Isabella and Jessica were already in the kitchen when I got down there, though I _know_ that both of them were up most of the night. Isabella was cooking something that smelled delicious while Jessica sat at the table, drinking OJ.

I winked at Jessica, and as I walked past, she gave my ass a quick squeeze.

"Morning, girls," I smiled and got myself a cup of coffee.

"Morning, Daddy," they answered in unison. Jessica giggled, and Isabella turned around to roll her eyes at her friend.

And that's the story of how I stuck my penis in the cookie jar and didn't get fucking caught.

The motherfucking End.

**A/N: That was fun to write… hope you liked it! Lemme know!**

**Slang used:**

cookie jar, honey pot, cockhole: vagina

honey suckle: noun; hottest chick, verb; using beauty to get what you want

sprung: obsession often mistaken for love

bareback, raw dogging: condom-free sex

up the duff: pregnant

p-i-m-p: very good

cougar: an older woman who likes younger men

member of the V club: virgin

wonking the cronker, rub one out, butter the corn: masturbating

flirtationship: a relationship with lots of flirting but nothing more

pitch a tent: erection

cum fogged: thought processes are blurred due to the backup of semen

slapper: slut

spooged: ejaculated

a'ight: alright

rhino: a male cougar

fuxy: fucking sexy

the business: sex

mozackly: exactly

damn straight: hell yes

O: orgasm

fuck stick, baby maker, equipment, half-chub (semi-erect), hangdown, jock, junk, cronker, Mr. Bone, palmer, spunk monkey, gagger, stiffy, third leg, old boy, yogurt launcher, pussy dumb stick, pudding slinger, cash and prizes (includes testicles), johnson, pizzle, dong, cock, jelly roll, beer keg (specifically with a large girth), doink, pussy pleaser, Zeus, monster, dick, pleasure pole, rooster: penis!

**And apologies to the Mister for my refusal to include his cock word creation: The Duke of Chutney**.


End file.
